


Kärsimys on väistämätön

by Lyra_Suomi (Lawqua)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawqua/pseuds/Lyra_Suomi
Summary: Vastuunvapaus: En omista Voltronista mitään, enkä saa tästä rahaaAikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.





	Kärsimys on väistämätön

**Author's Note:**

> Vastuunvapaus: En omista Voltronista mitään, enkä saa tästä rahaa
> 
> Aikaisemmin julkaistu finissä.

**1.**  
Shiro leijuu pimeässä. Pimeä on pehmeä hänen ympärillään. Shiro ei kykene liikkumaan, raajat tavoittelevat tyhjyyttä. Hän ei muista mitä on tapahtunut. On vain pimeys hänen ympärillään.  
  
Muistot tulevat iskuina takaisin. Ne sattuvat päässä ja saavat Shiron kirkumaan ääneen.  
  
Ääni ei kulje pimeässä. Se vain kimpoilee pään sisällä.  
  
“_Tämä on viimeinen tilaisuutemme. Tehdään tästä loppu_.” Se on Shiro itse. Hän näkee kätensä puristamassa Mustan ohjaimia. Sitten hän näkee valkoista. Valkoinen valo läpäisee hänen tajuntansa. Törmäys. Kipu päässä. Se säteilee ympäri Shiron kehoa. Shiron käsi liikkuu. Valkoinen valo.  
  
Joku kiljuu taas Shiron päässä. Menee hetki, että Shiro ymmärtää; ääni ei ole hänen.  
  
**2.**  
Lotor istuu sellin pohjalla ja katselee metallisesta lattiasta heijastuvaa peilikuvaansa. Loputtomat yksinäiset tunnit hän viettää paikoillaan tuossa vankilassaan. Aina silloin tällöin äänet tulevat ja herättävät Lotorin nuokkuvan mielen. Ne kuiskivat suunnitelmiaan hänen korviinsa, eikä Lotor voi olla kuuntelematta. _Tapa, tapa, tapa._  
  
Hiljaisuus on kuitenkin pahempaa kuin mikään mitä äänet voivat hänelle kuiskia.  
  
Joskus Allura ja Shiro tulevat hänen luokseen. Lotor ei huomaa heitä, ennen kuin he puhuvat. Hän ei koskaan nouse seisomaan, mutta katse kohoaa lattiasta ja tutkii tarkasti.  
  
Shiron katseessa on jotain tuttua. Lotor ei ole aivan varma mitä se on.   
  
Ja äänet jatkavat kuiskimista. _Murhaa, tuhoa, hävitä, tapa._  
  
**3.**  
Shiro katselee Lotoria välkkyvän sellin seinämän toisella puolella. Toinen vastaa hänen katseeseen. Aivan kuin Lotor tarkkaan tietäisi, mitä hänen päänsä sisällä liikkuu. Tai liikkuisi, jos Shiro vain jaksaisi muistaa. Pää on tyhjä, aivan kuin sieltä puuttuisi jokin osa Shirosta, jonka aivan varmasti kuuluisi olla siellä.  
  
Lotor katsoo kaiken sen läpi. Tietäen varmasti enemmän kuin mitä sanoo. Ei Shiro voi luottaa häneen. He ovat hiljaa. Tarkkailevat vain toisiaan. Lotor ei luota Shiroon. Muuten toinen kertoisi varmasti kaikki tietonsa kerralla.   
  
“Sinä olet samanlainen”, Lotor sanoo. Hänen äänensä on käheä. Shiro hätkähtää. _Samanlainen kuin mikä? Samanlainen kuin sinä? Tappaja?_ Shiro kääntyy ja menee.  
  
**4.**  
_Lotor antaa käsien ja jalkojen ottaa ohjat, kun kamppailee vastaan petoa. Liike käy kuin itsestään, eikä tarvitse ajatella sitä mitä todella tekee, vaan voi kiinnittää huomionsa siihen, mitä tapahtuu penkkirivillä kaukana katsomossa.  
  
Keskustelu lipuu hänen korviinsa verkkaisena. Lotor ymmärtää kyllä hyvin mistä puhutaan.  
  
Kahahdus kulkee läpi katsomon, kun peto kaatuu maahan. Hän riisuu kypärän, toinen kahahdus, sillä kuka olisi uskonut, että kruununprinssi on taistelemassa pahamaineisella areenalla, josta kukaan ei selviä elossa. _  
  
Siitä on aikaa, kun Lotor on viimeksi liikkunut niin. Siitä on enemmän aikaa, kun Lotor on viimeksi liikkunut. Sellin ulkopuolella on tyhjää ja vain oma peilikuva pitää hänelle seuraa.  
  
**5.**  
Shiro katselee, kun Lotor nousee seisomaan sellissään. Toinen on pidempi kuin hän tai Allura. Selkä suorana Galralainen ei näytä lyödyltä ja voitetulta. Shiro pudistaa päätään ja yrittää tarkkaan keskittyä siihen, mitä Lotor sanoo. Sanat kuitenkin puuroutuvat hänen korvissaan ja hetken päästä hän tajuaa, ettei muista mitä Lotor on hetki aikaisemmin sanonut.  
  
Shiro ei enää jaksa edes yrittää. Hän vain katsoo, kuinka Allura hoitaa neuvottelut Lotorin kanssa, avaa sellin oven ja päästää toisen ulos. Katsoo kuinka Lotor venyttelee pitkiä jäseniä ja näyttää prinssiltä enemmän kuin koskaan.  
  
_Shiron pitäisi olla johtaja, ei Alluran. Shiron pitäisi tehdä nämä tärkeät päätökset, ei Alluran. Shiron.  
_  
**6.**  
He ovat kahdestaan. Mustassa leijonassa. Matkalla Kral Zeraan. Shiro on tehnyt johtajan valinnan, vaikka epäileekin itseään hiukan. Hän ei ole ollut kahdestaan Lotorin kanssa, sen jälkeen, kun toinen sanoi hänen olevan samanlainen. Shiro ei vieläkään tiedä mitä Lotor tarkoitti sillä.  
  
Shiro istuu ohjaamossa ja varoo Lotorin katsetta. Hänellä on karu tunne, että Lotor on ohjaillut hänen valintansa tähän. Shiro karistaa mietteen kuitenkin pois päästään. Enää hän ei voi perääntyä selittelemättä.   
  
Violetit kasvot tuijottavat häntä ohjauspaneelin heijastuksesta, mutta kun Shiro kääntyy katsomaan Lotor istuu edelleen hiljaa paikoillaan ja katsoo alas.  
  
Paine Shiron sisällä kasvaa. _Sinä olet samanlainen kuin minä. Murhaaja._  
  
Johtaja.  
  
**7.**   
Istuessaan hiljaa Shiro ymmärtää, että jokin on jo pitkään vetänyt häntä kohti Lotoria. Hän vilkaisee taas toista ja kääntää nopeasti katseensa, ettei vain jäisi kiinni jatkuvasta katselusta.   
  
Lotor katsoo maata, mutta tietää kyllä, että Shiro tuijottaa. Side tiukentuu heidän välillään ja jokin on räjähtämässä Lotorin sisällä. Hänen päässään pyörii niin paljon. Hän tietää niin paljon liikaa.  
  
Shiro ilmestyy Lotorin ylle ja varjo lankeaa lattialle. Lotor nostaa katseen ja hänen silmissään on tahtoa. Lotor nousee ylös. Shiro tuntee hetkellisesti olonsa pieneksi ja sitten Lotor astuu hänen lähelleen.  
  
He katsovat toisiaan tiukasti silmiin, eikä Shiro osaa jälkikäteen sanoa, miksi teki kuten teki.  
  
**8.**  
He eivät suutele. Huulet eivät kertaakaan runnoudu toisiaan vasten. Siinä mitä he tekevät ei ole tippaakaan romantiikkaa. Lotor painaa Shiroa vasten seinää ja pitää toista polveaan tiukasti miehen jalkojen välissä. Shiro yrittää päästä lähemmäs. Hänen kätensä ovat Lotorin takana ja vaeltelevat, puristaen välillä toisen kiinteitä pakaroita.  
  
Lotor pujottaa kätensä heidän väliinsä ja hieroo sitä epämääräisesti vasten Shiroa. Shiro työntyy toista kohti ja kaipaa lisää kosketusta. Hän on räjähtämäisillään sisältä. Shiro on niin pitkään pitänyt itseään kasassa ja Lotor on juuri avannut kaikki solmut hänen sisältään.  
  
He eivät katso toisiaan silmiin, kun Shiro laukeaa. Lotor kääntyy pois ja pyyhkii kätensä housuihin.  
  
**9.**  
Shiro istuu yksin sängyllä. He odottavat Alluran ja Lotorin paluuta. Happi alkaa hitaasti loppua, mutta Shiro tahtoo olla hetken yksin. Hän tietää, että hänen pitäisi mennä muiden luokse ja auttaa heitä. Ei tämä voinut olla heidän loppunsa.   
  
Jokin on vialla Shiron mielessä. Hän on huomannut sen. Hän pelkää itseään ja unohtamiaan asioita. On aivan kuin hänen päässään olisi toiset silmät, jotka tutkivat ja tarkkailevat kaikkea herkeämättä.  
  
Shiron sängyssä on Lotorin muotoinen painauma.  
  
Lance odottaa käytävällä ja Shiro avautuu. Ehkä he eivät tänään enää selviä, mutta ainakin Shiro on yrittänyt parhaansa. Kun happi loppuu, hän katuu ja kärsii ja antaa anteeksi.


End file.
